


Lil Lulu

by Bumble_Bee_Buzz



Series: Roulette Island One-shots [7]
Category: Roulette Island
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I dont know how to tag, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Bee_Buzz/pseuds/Bumble_Bee_Buzz
Summary: Uhhh angst with Luci again
Series: Roulette Island One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026793





	Lil Lulu

Luciellia hated the holidays. The holidays meant she had to stay home with her family. And the worst part was that she couldn’t even invite Amity over because her mother was having a party. Apparently some rich assholes were joining them. It was going to be hell she knew it. When she arrived home she was rushed upstairs and handed clothes by a maid. Which one she had no clue Mother removed their names. The outfit was a long sleeved white dress shirt with a corset attached to a black skirt with red accents. There was also a ribbon she had to tie under the collar of the shirt but the name on it made her cringe in disgust.

_ Lulu. _ Why did her mother insist on calling her that? There were so many different names she could use and would be better than  _ Lulu.  _ She shuddered as grabbed the ribbon. The name was written boldly and anyone could read it. She tied though and grimaced thinking about how all these new people will call her that dreaded name. And she won't be able to correct them because adults are never wrong. 

What a load of shit. She rolled her eyes as she put on the shoes given and left. She passed nameless maids and butlers carrying trays of food and drinks. Some had decorations and others had cables and things to set up music. Her siblings were all in their rooms preparing but she had to meet mother in the study.

When she entered the beautifully decorated room she immediately felt drained. She walked towards her mother and stood where she always did. In the middle of the room in constant sight of her mother. Her mother inspected her clothes, fixing and adjusting the skirt, tightening the ribbon, fixing the shirt. She didn’t even feel human, she was like a doll. Her mother was talking about the bigshots that were coming but Luci couldn’t hear her. She already knew what she needed to do. 

Sometimes she hated being the heir. Bunny and Max never had to deal with this. They weren’t having their every move watched and judged. They were constantly walking on a tightrope in this house. It wasn’t fair. Luci felt her mother’s hand on her chin and her mother’s grip forced her to unclench her jaw.

“Now you look perfect Lulu.”

“Thank you Mother.”

“Now please refrain from using that vulgar tongue of yours. I can’t have my heir embarrassing me tonight.”

“Why am I your heir Mother? Isn’t supposed to be Max?”

“Max is a disgrace and my Mother already has Bunny in her hands. You were never my first choice.”

“Oh.. Understood Mother..”

“Did you really think I wanted you as my heir? Lulu dear you were the last option, Nothing more and nothing less. You may leave now.”

After she heard that it took everything not to run out. She walked to the door and left ignoring her Mother’s final shouts instead heading back upstairs to her room. Once inside she locked the door and fell to knees against the door. Quiet sobs emerged from her even as she tried to stop the tears but they continued to fall.

She knew her mother’s heart was colder than ice but she thought her mother at least loved her a little bit. Wanted her to be the heir because she saw something in her, but no she was just a last resort. It made her wonder if she was even meant to be born.

Her quiet sobs were escalating in noise so she forced herself so she could move. She needed to get to the closet and wail. Why did she have to cry? She hated it. Hated it more than anything. The way her throat stung stung screaming. The way her eyes burned as her tears dried. The way her ears rang and all she could was her own crying. She hated it. hated it.

hated it. hated it. hated it. It wasn’t fair! 

IT NEVER WAS! HER BROTHER COULD GET AWAY WITH ANYTHING AND THERE WAS NOTHING! NOTHING SHE COULD DO ABOUT IT! SHE COULD SCREAM AND YELL AND CRY BUT IT WAS USELESS! 

When the tears finally stopped she left the closet and headed to the bathroom. The mirror always showed what she wanted to see and when she needed it. She washed her face and when she looked back at the mirror, she saw the cocky confident persona she normally had on. She knew this wouldn’t work though she needed to be nice and polite. 

She could be an actor with how easily she changed her personality. She smiled as she left the room and headed downstairs. Time to be heiress, she thought. 


End file.
